


Down and Out

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Grillby is a good friend, sans is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: Sans goes to Grillby's to hopefully cheer up. Grillby tells him how to feel better.





	Down and Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steot/gifts).



> And once again, yet another commission for Steot. <3

Sans could feel the weight of the world on his chest and shoulders as he pushed the door open to Grillby’s bar, forcing that ever present smile on his face as he waved hello to each patron that greeted him. He hadn’t been feeling the best that day, and usually, going over to the bar helped, even if only a little. However, as he hopped up onto the stool and ordered his usual meal of a hamburger and fries, he didn’t feel that usual glimmer of relief he usually felt. His smile faltered a little when nobody was looking. It was worse than he thought.

“Here you are,” Grillby addressed him, drawing him from his thoughts as he placed the plate of food in front of him. He then grabbed a fresh bottle of ketchup and sat it beside the plate.

“ _Bone_ appetite,” Sans said with a slightly forced chuckle, taking the bun off of his burger before opening the ketchup, pouring an ungodly amount of the red condiment onto the meat. Once it was thoroughly covered, and I do mean _thoroughly_ , he capped the bottle before setting it aside. He replaced the bun before lifting the burger. It almost reached his mouth before he noticed something was off. Lowering the burger, he glanced up at Grillby. The fire monster had been watching him. “Is somethin’ the matter, Grillz?”

Grillby watched him for another moment before shaking his head. He grabbed a glass and his usual cleaning rag, beginning to focus on cleaning it. “Just thought something was wrong. You look more out of it than usual.”

Sans silently cursed Grillby’s ability to read him like a book in his head, setting the burger down. He shrugged some. “It’s nothing, Grillz. Just a little down is all.” He picked up the burger again, this time managing to take a bite out of it. “See? Nothing to worry about.”

The fire monster didn’t appear to be totally convinced. “Sans, you look more tired than usual. What’s going on?”

The skeleton hesitated. He took another bite of the burger as he tried to think of a good excuse to get Grillby to drop the subject. When he couldn’t think of anything good enough to satisfy the male’s curiosity, he sighed, setting the food down before lightly pushing the plate away and laying his head down in his arms. “I dunno, Grillz. I just woke up depressed. I think I had a nightmare, too, so that might be it? I dunno… Like I said, it’s nothing.”

“It isn’t nothing, Sans. I tell you what. This meal is on me. And you can have that bottle, if you want. I know how much you like the stuff.”

Sans looked up in surprise before smiling just a little. “Nah, you don’t gotta do that.”

“Go ahead. I don’t mind this one time.” Grillby went around the counter and gave the male a one armed hug. “Eat up, go home, and spend some time with your brother. That’ll cheer you up more than I can.”

Sans returned the one armed hug with both arms, shaking just the tiniest bit. “Alright… Thanks, Grillby.”

“No problem, Sans.”


End file.
